


The Office

by Rubylou



Category: The Paradise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 22:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubylou/pseuds/Rubylou
Summary: Just found this forgotten work from years ago!





	The Office

The clock on the desk ready half past seven. Where was she? John’s day had dragged out, long and tedious, as he waited to see his new bride. At their mid-day meeting, Denise had promised to come after her Emporium closed and she had done her after hours work. The stores had closed two hours ago and yet here John still sat, drumming his fingers on his desk. He was growing frustrated. All he had wanted to do was take her home and promptly climb into their bed and spend their evening as they spent all their evenings since the wedding, in each others arms, making love. Instead he was alone in his office, his desire for his wife making him grow almost angry. 

Suddenly, he heard her footsteps in the hall and a gentle rap on the door. 

“John? Are you here? I am sorry... the evening ran away from me, there was so much to do before the morning!” 

Her lovely face looked up from her chattering and her eyes met his. Her voice stopped short and her eyes grew wider when she saw his. He knew that his expression was stern. Now that she was here, his anger was palpable. He was not angry with her exactly. He was overwhelmed with his desire and frustrated that their lives had gotten in the way of what he wanted. He suddenly knew what he wanted to do. 

He sat very straight, but remained in his chair. “Miss Lovett, what exactly has kept me waiting?”. His words were short and biting.

Her eyes grew even wider and confusion flew across her face. He scrambled to somehow tell her what he wanted, what he needed so desperately. For just a moment, he let his expression soften and imparted all of his longing into it, silently begging her to play along so that he could explore this desire.

After a second, a small, sly smile turned up the corners of her lips and he knew that she understood. 

Quickly, the smile left her face and her blue eyes looked downward.

“I am sorry Mr. Moray, sir. There was so much to finish in Ladies wear, I got carried away. I apologise for my tardiness. What did you want to see me about sir?”

“Denise, when I call for you and say that I need you, I expect you to come to me directly. I am your employer after all. Do you understand me?”

“Yes sir, I understand.”

“Good. Now come here. We shall have to have a small punishment for you so that you do not forget yourself in the future. Close the door and lock it please”

She turned and softly closed the door and turned the key in the lock. Her face was cast downwards as she approached his desk and stood before it looking anxious. He had seen her look like this before; his memory flashed back to her probation period review years before. He remembered how he had approached her and pulled a lock of her hair free so that it fell across her forehead. Such inappropriate behaviour but he had not been able to stop himself. It had seemed that he had had to touch her in some way and her golden hair had looked so silky to him, so irresistible. 

“Take your hair down Miss Lovett.”

She complied without word, her fingers nimbly pulling the pins from her hair until it tumbled in waves down her back. Then her eyes came up to meet his. “What would you have me do Mr. Moray, sir?”.

He saw a tiny shadow of a smile cross her mouth as she said this and it was a relief to him, to see that she was happy to oblige this game he wanted to play with her. 

“Well, Denise, the truth is, I should terminate you at once. You clearly do not understand who is in charge at the Paradise. When I request your presence, there is nothing that can possibly be more important, is there?”

“No Mr. Moray sir” she whispered. 

“But as you are such a talented girl and your sales are so high, I really cannot let you go. Still, we must make sure you remember your place from now on. Hmmm, let me think, however can we do that?”

“Mr. Moray, I will do anything to please you. I must keep my job here. Anything you want sir.”, Denise breathed, her voice husky. 

“I shouldn’t say this Denise but you are a beautiful girl. I cannot keep my eyes from you. If you want to retain your position here, you must think of a way to show me how much you wish to stay.”

He had been circling her as they spoke, now he stopped before her and took in her face. She had arranged a careful look of shyness and worry on her face and her lip was even trembling slightly. He could not resist - he reached out to her suddenly, grasping her face in his hands and kissed her roughly.

He pulled back to look at her face and she looked shocked, pressing the back of her hand to her lips. “Mr. Moray! Whatever are you doing?”

“Denise, do not worry, we will keep the secret just for us. If you want to retain your position…”

She dropped her eyes, as if embarrassed and walked behind him. Her hands reached around to grasp the lapels of his jacket and peeled it from his arms. She came back around and began to unbutton his shirt, speaking softly and tentatively while her fingers moved.

“Mr. Moray, I scarcely dreamed that you could want me, just a shop girl, if only for an evening. I lie awake in my bed in the dormitories and cannot sleep, for you fill my mind. I have wanted you to kiss me and take me in your arms since I began working here. I never imagined that you might want me.” She reached the bottom of the buttons and tentatively slid her hands across his chest as she kissed him softly. She nudged him gently to walk backwards until he felt his thighs hit his large desk. She pushed the shirt off his shoulders and kissed her way across his cheek to his neck. 

Close to his ear, her soft voice whispered “Tell me want you want me to do Mr. Moray sir. Anything you want. Anything for you.”

“Take off your gown. Show me everything.”

She actually blushed, as though he had not already seen, and touched, every inch of her body. She stepped demurely back from him, far enough away from the desk that he could watch her. Her eyes stayed fixed on the floor, as if too shy to glance at him and she began to open the little buttons of her black shopkeeper’s gown. The complicated gown took several moments to open but finally she slid the tight sleeves down her arms and the skirt billowed around her feet. 

“Corset Denise” said John in a thick voice. Her hands rose to the clasps along the front and she opened them until the corset also fell away. She drew her drawers down, removed her boots and rolled her stockings down her calves. She stood only in her slightly sheer chemise, fine white cotton trimmed in delicate lace. She looked so innocent and young in the oil lamp light, in the filmy white gown, bare arms and feet, golden hair falling loose around her. Like an angel. 

“The chemise, Miss Lovett.”

She looked at him, her blue eyes endless in the dim light and reached for the tie of her chemise, giving it a small tug. It came untied and she shrugged the garment off her shoulders and it puddled at her feet, leaving her body bare. Even after these last months, full of nights of passion and discovery, John was still shocked to know that this woman belonged to him and he was allowed to gaze upon her, touch her. But he put those thoughts aside for the moment. 

It was as if he was looking at her for the first time, her graceful shoulders, leading down to her breasts with the soft pink nipples, the trim waist ringed with slight red marks from her corset biting into her ivory skin, gently flaring hips, rounded thighs, the thatch of golden brown curls between her legs. 

“ Ahhh, Miss Lovett, you are more lovely than I could have hoped for. Come here to me.”

She approached, with her eyes downcast. When he reached out for her and kissed her full on the mouth, her eyes met his and the pleading in them was so sweet, so authentic of how he had longed for her before he was allowed to touch her as his wife, it took his breath away. 

“Please Mr. Moray sir, I have never been with a man. Please, be gentle with me” Denise said softly.

“My dear Miss Lovett, I will take care of you, do not worry. Go to the settee now.”

She turned towards the red velvet settee and glanced over her shoulder, waiting for his next instructions.

“Lie down so I can see you Denise, that’s it, lie your head back on the arm. Just right”

Her body was turned towards him, her knees together demurely, her eyes looked up at him obediently as if awaiting his instruction. John knelt down so that his lips were close to her ear.

“Now, Denise, tell me, when you lie in your little bed at night, the other girls sleeping beside you, and you think of me, do you want me to stop at kissing you?” he whispered.

“No sir.”

“Go on Denise, what do you want me to do?”. His voice was soft but had a rough edge from the desire coursing through his body. 

“Sir, I hardly know what a man does when he lies with a woman but sometimes, I slide my hands down and…”. Her voice had grown softer and the flush on her cheeks reddened. 

“Yes, Denise? Where do you hands go? Do you touch yourself and imagine that it might be me? Do you wish I were there to make the aching go away?” 

“Yes sir, I cannot help myself sometimes. I long to feel what your touch might be like.” One of her hands had stopped at her breast and was pulling her nipple softly, causing it to tighten into a delicious point. Moray wanted to lower his head and take it into his mouth but stopped himself; he wanted to watch and see just how she touched herself when no one was watching. Her other hand slid down her belly and into the hair between her thighs. She fanned one knee open and slid a finger tentatively around her clit. 

Her eyes rose to meet his and the torn innocence he saw in her was so appealing, just what he had always imagined before he had had her. He leaned forward and kissed her, more forcefully than usual. In the game they were playing tonight, he was more demanding than he had ever been with her and in response, she was more yielding, exactly what he needed in this moment. She whimpered as he lightly sucked on her bottom lip and then he looked down to where her fingers were moving. She rubbed a tight circle around her clit and he could see the silky moisture gathering. She moved her index finger inside herself and gasped.

“Mr. Moray, sir, will you show me what happens next? I know I should not but when I think of you, I want to know all of what occurs between a man and a woman. I want to feel your hands, your lips on me. I want to please you so much. I want you to secretly call me to your office at night. I want to slip out of the girl’s dormitory and sneak down here, to you.” She delivered this speech in a breathy voice as she continued to stroke herself, little pants interrupting her sentences. 

John was shocked - how did she know? All the nights he had spent behind his desk, dreaming of her, coming to him, offering her body to him, laying on his settee just like this. Saying just what she now said to him. He had felt guilty imagining those scenes and yet now that he was hearing her speak, he could not help but think that Denise had been having just the same fantasies. 

He reached out, stilled her hand and pulled it towards him. Keeping his eyes on hers, he slid her wet fingers into his mouth, sucking each one as she gasped. He guided her body up and she rose willingly. He walked behind her, guiding her to his desk. When they stood at the end, he bent her forward so that she lay across the dark wood surface, her backside slightly up in the air. He slid his hands down her legs, pushing them apart. He knelt behind her and drew his tongue lightly over her silky, wet flesh.

Her shocked gasp was audible. “Whatever are you doing? Surely that cannot be proper!” she said as her head twisted to look at him.

He rose to his feet and without thinking gave her bottom a light slap. “Call me sir, Denise” his roughened voice said calmly. Immediately he was shocked with himself; why had he been moved to do that? He would never strike Denise, never, he cherished her. 

But her answering moan interrupted his guilty inner monolog.

On impulse, he slapped the other cheek, just enough to bring a flush to her white skin, not enough to hurt her. Again she gasped. “Yes sir, Mr. Moray.” 

“That’s better Denise. Now, I shall try to be gentle with you but I do not know how slow I will be able to go.” He unbuttoned his trousers and pushed them down slightly while speaking.

With that, he positioned himself at her entrance and in one thrust, pushed all of himself inside of her. Her breath came out all at once in a squeak and he held himself still for a moment before beginning to thrust in and out of her, in hard, smooth motions. 

“Did you think it would be like this Denise? Did you think it would be rough like this? Or did you want me to be soft and gentle?” His hands clasped her waist firmly, leaving finger prints in her soft skin.

“My Moray, sir, please, whatever pleases you sir” she cried. Her hands had come up next to her cheeks to brace herself against the strong thrusts.

He stilled himself, wrapped his arm under her belly and took a step back from the desk, moving her with him. Her elbows rested on the desk and he began his thrusts again but more controlled than before, now that he had claimed her. 

“Touch yourself Denise while I take you. I want to watch you.” he said breathlessly and waited to see if she would comply.

Her head was turned on the desk, her soft cheek resting on the polished wood and her hand slid from the desk and traveled down her body to where they were joined.

“That’s it Denise, touch yourself the way you do when you lie in bed and think of me.” 

“Yes sir” she whispered as her fingers once again began to stroke the button just above where his body was joined with hers. His thrusts were long, deep and smooth and when he pressed all the way into her, he could feel her fingers moving. Her breathing was growing very rapid.

“Yes Denise, I want you just like this. Faster.” His thrusts sped up and her fingers quickened their circles. She pushed up to her elbow and pressed into herself harder with her fingers. He felt her begin to quiver around him and a low cry came from her mouth. Her legs seemed to give out and her caught her around the middle so she would not fall as she panted into the desk top. 

Every time he saw her unravel before him during their lovemaking, he was amazed by her, that he had the honour of calling her his wife, that he got to share this with her, that no one else ever would see her like this. The fact that tonight she had played along with this dark fantasy he had wanted to act out, made her even more precious to him. 

He pulled her up from the desk and spun her in his arms. She kissed him deeply, as she always did when her passion swept over her. He simply stood, holding her up and kissed her, letting her decide when to resume their game. 

She came back to herself and her kisses grew more tentative, she opened her eyes to his, first looking ruefully into his, then a look of innocence snuck back in.

“Mr. Moray sir, may I try to please you sir?” she said as she ran her hands from his waist to his shoulders.  
“ You already have Denise but I am ready for more.” he said, moving to kiss her neck. 

She led him to his desk chair and pushed gently on his chest. He sat in the imposing leather chair, still wearing his trousers, pushed down around his cock. She straddled his lap and so suddenly, she was pressing herself down onto him, his surprised gasps filling the room. 

“Is this alright Mr. Moray sir? Does is feel good?” she murmured against his ear. 

“Oh Denise, yes, you are such a good girl. All the nights I’ve dreamt of you have paled in comparison to this. You are so much better than my fantasies.” he said before his mouth captured one of her silky nipples between his lips. 

Her hands came up and grasped the hair at the back of his neck, pulling to tip his head back. She kissed him but kept her eyes open looking into his. She rose and fell slowly on him and moved her kisses down his neck.

“Denise, I dreamed about you so many times. I sat right here, thinking of you undressing before this desk, laying on that settee, kissing me just like this. I felt guilty every time because you are such a good girl, always so proper and yet I could not help the visions from coming every evening when the store grew quiet. I told myself there was no way that a woman could meet the perfection I had built in my mind. But you are so much better than anything I could have imagined.” John meant all of what he was saying; she knew that. It was more than just the game.

She pulled back from his neck and held herself still. “Do you think it was any different for me? I would lie in bed, listening to the other girls breathing and not be able to fall asleep, for wondering what it would be like to kiss you, to have you hold me. I did not know what it was I wanted exactly, I only knew that I wanted you.” 

She suddenly rose from his lap and his body was shocked at the loss of her. His mouth opened to protest but she was sliding down to the floor in front of him, her blue eyes looking up at him as she moved forward to take him into her mouth. Every time she did this, he felt a stab of guilt but could not push her away. It felt so wrong and yet so very right. 

Her hand stroked him firmly while her tongue swirled around his cock. He could barely keep his eyes open to watch her; he was so overwhelmed with sensation. Her mouth was so soft but the strokes pulled so firmly at him. His hands closed around fistfuls of her blond hair and he could not help but pull her just slightly more firmly to himself. Her movements grew quicker, quicker still and he knew could not hold himself back. He stroked her cheek, “Denise, let me go, love, I cannot hold on.” But her eyes looked into his, her mouth still on him and she shook her head in a tiny “No.” 

With that, his back arched away from the chair and he cried out her name while she swallowed him down.

He sat panting, looking down at her; she had rested her cheek against his thigh and was gazing back at him with a clear, sated look. 

As his head cleared, shame began to trickle into his brain. How could he have taken her like this? She had seemed to enjoy it and yet he wondered how he could even look at himself in the mirror. His sweet wife, played out and used roughly, upon his desk. He had slapped her, for goodness sakes!

He placed his hands under her arms and lifted her, guiding her to the settee. He pulled his breeches up and retrieved her chemise from the floor, passing it over her head, pulling her arms through the holes. He knelt before her and pulled the drawstring closed, tying it in a neat bow before sitting on the other end of the settee, wracking his brain for why he had wanted to play this game. They sat in silence for several moments.

“John” she said softly. He could not meet her gaze and she repeated his name again, louder this time.

He turned his head, afraid of what he might see but her face was light and open, a smile upon her lips. 

“John, don’t you dare feel guilty. Did it not seem as if I enjoyed myself? Did it not seem as if I wanted to play too?”

“Sweetheart, I am so sorry. I do not know what came over me. I just missed you so much. I wanted you here with me so much, I almost grew angry when you did not come to me when the shops closed.”

“John.” Her voice held a hint of laughter and his own mouth drew up at the corners to hear this. “John, I will not pretend I understand all of what we just did. I never expected we would be like this together. And yet, I would not have it any other way. I love you. I want to be anything you want. I want you to be anything I want. Next time, you can come to my shop after hours and I will make the rules.”

He looked at her and her eyes held such a mischievous look, he had to swallow, shocked at her brazenness. 

He laughed then and pulled her to him, her legs settling over his, straddling him. 

“I am sorry my Love. I adore you. I want you so much, I seem to go mad sometimes.”

“I am not sorry John, let me be everything to you.” she whispered in his ear, kissing his neck.

“Oh Denise, how can you not know? You are everything, everything… more than I could ever have imagined.” And with that, she kissed him again and he felt himself rise all over again.


End file.
